1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light-emitting display panel, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and a voltage drop compensating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus generates images using a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light-emitting diode that emits light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an emitting layer. This type of apparatus has fast response times and low consumption power.
In terms of structure, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of source lines, and a plurality of power lines connected to the pixels arranged in a matrix form. The pixels may be driven by an analog driving scheme. In this case, the pixels emit light of various grayscale values by adjusting brightness according to levels of voltage or current data. Alternatively, the pixels may be driven by a digital driving scheme. In this case, the pixels emit light of different grayscale values based on different emission times.
In operation, a voltage drop (or IR drop) may occur in the power lines. The voltage drop may be caused by relatively higher-level current flowing in each of the power lines and resistance components of the power lines. In an attempt to offset this voltage drop, source voltages having different voltage levels may be respectively applied to pixels depending on locations of the pixels. However, due to the different voltage levels, the pixels may emit light at the desired brightness.